Cry Wolf Episode Extension
by Blackness
Summary: Did anyone find it funny how Scott struggled to call Alan sir in 'Cry Wolf'. Virgil did and heres what happened.


Cry Wolf scene Addition

Normally a Holby City writer or something similar however a few more stories have invaded my mind. I shall be back. Read and Review. Toodles.

Did anyone else find it funny when Scott struggled to call Alan 'Sir'? Well I decided to make a mini one off scene I think would have been good to include. Hope you like

Scott had to do something horrible, something he hated, he hated more in the world than flying to rescue people and even losing people. He had to show respect to Alan!! Alan? His youngest brother of all people. He could show respect to John, Sometimes to Virgil, struggled with Gordon but was lost with Alan. As the boys were their and with 'Uncle Alan' giving them the grand tour, Alan had asked as IOU from earlier that week, for Scott to respect him and while the boys were there to call him 'Sir'. He hated himself for owing this favour but had to pay back the IOU. He was in the Lounge at the time and grandma had just told him dinner was ready and to call the boys. He saw the feast laid out in front of him in wonder before deciding to d it now while the room was virtually empty. Virgil was sitting at the piano, playing a few notes and trying to get the sound he wanted. Scott hoped he was paying al lot of attention to that and not his next comment.

Scott took a deep breath and without thinking spoke into the microphone on the monorail.

"Er...Sir..." Scott had to practically spit the word out shakily. As a musician, Virgil had annoyingly super hearing. Virgil listened to the the line, raising an eyebrow in confusion and biting back a laugh as the conversation continued.

"You'll pardon the intrusion..er..Sir...but would you mind telling the boys lunch is ready..er...Sir"

It took Scott so much effort to call Alan 'Sir' that Virgil couldn't help it, he laughed out loud earning him a glare from his oldest brother. He turned to look at Scott quizzically

"So calling him sir now are we?, What did you do?" Virgil asked, knowing a bribe when he saw one and loving every minute of his brothers embarrassment. He was trying to bite back the laugh that threatened to escaped, however when Virgil found something funny, no one was safe, he couldn't stop smiling or laughing.

"An IOU form the beginning of the week, now we are even and it's not FUNNY" Hos voice went loud and high for the last word. Scott realised this was a mistake raising his voice almost like a mad man. Virgil laughed even louder, ducking his head behind the piano as he tried to control himself, in frustration Scott threw a cushion at him, only for him to duck further behind the piano, and to miss the intended target and hit his father who had just come up to find out what the fuss was about.

"Scott? We have a guests, when we have guests we behave right. We don't throw cushions do we? Why are you throwing cushions anyway" He spoke to his son, a puzzled tone as to why his oldest son had just thrown a cushion like a child  
"No. Sorry Father, It won't happen again" Scott glared at his brother was was still struggling to retain his laughter as his older brother being scolded by his father over something so small, this day just got better and better in Virgil's book.

"What's so funny Virgil" Jeff asked his middle son. Virgil looked at Scott before replying. Scott glared at Virgil to keep his mouth shout, Virgil smiled before turning to face his father placing an angelic smile that he had inherited from his mother. Now this smile could get him out of virtually anything. It also made Jeff soften and Virgil knew how to work it. Jeff never stood a chance, many times he had given into his wife with that look, all her demands. The look was that of an innocent, asking for something so small and trivial. Jeff knew it was nothing serious, as Virgil only used that look when he was having fun with his brothers but he still wished he knew what had set Virgil off laughing like that

"I hit the wrong note, it made a strange sound, I did it again, it needs to be checked over again father, I'll do it later when our company leaves" He replied innocently  
"You found that funny?" Jeff asked now even more confused and suspicious, Virgil normally hated anything that ruined his song.  
"Yes father" He replied, the smile still fixed on his face.

Jeff wasn't buying it and even Scott was trying not to smile at how powerless his dad was when Virgil used that smile, he needed Virgil to teach him that. Scott smiled, while it was at his expense he did enjoy seeing his brother smile and laugh, he did so rarely since IR had started up...but don't tell anyone he did. He would get revenge! Just at the moment everyone else came in for lunch including Alan, as Alan walked by Scott saw Virgil low five him and smiled. Alan looked surprised but met his eyes with a knowing smile. That was it, both would be punished. Revenge is sweet.


End file.
